Denialville
by luckey7indy4
Summary: RaixJack, a little story of love and betryal, lust and revenge. It seemed perfect in Jack's eyes But Rai was more than he could ever believe. some fun mm and yummy goodness
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Rai x Jack story, oh my favorite, it is M for a reason, so if you are squmish about M/M please stop now...if not procede with great joy. i am sad to admit i dont own xiaolin showdown and i need to thank Fall Out Boy for their song " _Take over, the breaks over_."

Love, Luckey

* * *

Lightning flashed and rain poured down. Jack wiped the blood and rain out of his eyes and picked up his coat. He started to walk away, Rai lay on the ground holding his broken left arm, Rai screamed at the leaving figure, 

"Walk away you bastard, but don't pretend you will EVER forget about me!!!!"

Jack didn't have the courage to turn around; if he did he would have run back to Rai, a tear ran down Jack's pale cheek

And he thought, "I won't."

Rai fell back and closed his eyes to block out the pain.

"How did this end up like this," his mind raced "him, Jack, happy, what happened?"

_we do it in the dark,  
with smiles on our faces,  
we're trapped and well concealed,  
in secret places_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

Rai woke in the dusty morning light his head was resting on the bare chest of his redheaded lover. He smiled and inhaled Jack's scent. This "relationship" was secret, elicit, forbidden on many levels. Rai stretched, lifted himself up on one elbow and looked at Jack's sleeping face. He brushed the hair away from the redhead's eyes. This action caused Jack to jolt awake, his ruby eyes opened wide with shock.

"What's going on?" Jack said in a husky whisper.

"Relax, man, it's only me" Rai said as he gently kissed Jack on the lips.

This action relaxed Jack and he closed his eyes again. Jack smiled and ran his hand along Rai's back. His lover's body held so much joy for him; it was strong, tanned and flexible.

"I need to get back to the temple, the sun will be fully up soon." Rai said sliding to the edge of the bed and looking around the room for his clothes.

"Oh no, I don't want you to go." Jack whined and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Rai was sitting.

Jack threw his arms around Rai shoulders and he kissed Brazilian's ear. Rai sighed and tilted his head, exposing his neck. Jack kissed Rai's neck as his hands moved to Rai's hips.

"Jackie, I need to go" Rai pushed Jack onto the bed and slid to the floor to gather up his clothes.

Jack feeling very hurt, pouted and his ruby eyes glinted with a few tears.

After dressing Rai turned to the redhead, "I'm sorry, dude."

His instance to leave melted a bit and he crawled back onto the bed. He took Jack into his arms and looked into the ruby eyes

"I love my Jackie" and Rai kissed Jack. This kiss was powerful and claming to Jack. He melted as Rai's soft lips pressed on his. Jack opened his mouth a little and Rai's tongue softly slipped in and ticked Jack's. A warm feeling moved up from Jack's toes and soon felt like he was burning. Rai broke the kiss and laid Jack back down. The green eyes seemed so beautiful, Jack just wanted to fall into them and stay in Rai forever.

"Bye, Jackie" Rai whispered and turned to the door. Jack pulled the black sheet to his chin and drifted into a sleep of pure peace.

* * *

Ch.2 is in the works and gets better ::winks, winks::...thanks lovies!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader...i keep going, hopefully to your liking, drop me a line neg. or pos...but i will try to keep going, if you haven't relized there is a pattern. if it's confusing i'm sry..here is some of the m/m yummy ness i promised...so much more in the future!! and plot too (booo hisss)

thanks lovies, Luckey

p.s. Fall Out Boy - " The Carpal Tunnel of Love" ( really good song)

* * *

"I'm going to break you like your broke my heart" Jack yelled as the Jackbots lifted an exhausted Rai off the wet ground.

Rai's green eyes were filled with anger and he struggled weakly but the Jackbots didn't let go.

"Why did you want to leave me, use me and leave me, mess with emotions and break my heart, why, why???" Jack pointed to Rai and raindrops fell from the tip. "I loved you and you used me." Rai wasn't going to go down with out a fight. He swung one of the Jackbots but he miscalculated and the Jackbot holding his left arm shot backwards. There were two painful cracks and Raimundo growled in pain. For an instant all Jack's anger was gone to see his lover in pain. In another second the look of stone was back.

"Drop him" he commanded and Rai slumped to the ground holding his broken arm.

* * *

_We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships_

_It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche  
When the pearls in our shells got up to dance_

_Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning_

* * *

Jack leaned over a worktable in his evil lair. He chewed on the end of a pen while he mused about designing a new robot. He sketched, scratched his head, and sketched some more. He didn't hear the Brazilian come in. Rai put one arm around Jack's shoulders and the other grabbed jack's right ass cheek.

"I'm the exterminator, I'm come to get rid of evil boy geniuses." Rai whispered in to Jack's ear.

Jack giggled and turned around, Rai moved his hands to the redhead's waist and Jack threw his arms around Rai's shoulders. It was cold out side and the chill still clung to Rai's clothes, Jack noticed this because he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Yes!" Rai growled and lifted Jack onto the work table.

As they kissed, warmly and deeply, Jack instinctively wrapped his legs around Rai's middle. The kisses weren't rushed or forceful, but warm and slow, their tongues finding pleasure in meeting. Rai moved over to Jack's shoulder. Rai nipped and sucked, making Jack softly moan with pleasure. Rai tugged on Jack's shirt and Jack raised his arms and Rai slid the shirt over his head. His milk white skin glowed under the touch of the very tanned Brazilian. Rai kissed down Jack's chest and licked at his left nipple. Then Rai pinched softly both nipples. The hardened nubs' stimulations made Jack sigh. By this point Rai would have had to be blind not to notice the erection he had built in Jack's pants.

"Someone is excited to see me" Rai said, as he undid Jack's belt buckle and unzipped his pants.

Rai pulled Jack's jeans down until they hung trapped at his ankles. Rai smiled up at Jack as he took his cock in his hand. Jack closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Teasingly Raimundo ran his fingertips up and down the shaft. He knew how to string Jack along and make him really crazy. A few more seconds of light play and Rai surprised jack by gripping and doing some hard strokes. This made Jack jump and moan loudly. Rai smiled at the way he could manipulate his lover's pleasure, it made him feel very powerful. As Jack was starting to fall in love with what was happening to him Rai changed again. His hot, wet mouth dove down on Jack's cock. This almost threw Jack over the edge. Rai's skillful mouth moved in such tantalizing ways, his tongue teasing and pleasing. Jack moaned and gripped at Rai's hair, so soon he couldn't last much longer. Jack's hips tried to move and were quickly stilled by Raimundo's hand on his hip. With a squeaky moan and shuttering sigh Jack came in his lover's mouth, Rai didn't stop his ministrations until Jack was milked dry. Jack looked down and brilliant green eyes looked back. Rai licked his lips and moved up and kissed Jack, familiar tastes mingled like their tongues.

"I love you, Jackie" Rai said

Jack only smiled.

"I want to hold you so close I swear I can feel you inside me." Rai whispered as he picked up Jack and walked towards Jack's bedroom…..

* * *

Ch. 3 Rai get's his and some Plot ::gasps:: 


End file.
